Happily Ever After
by CherryBlossom614
Summary: "ini adalah resiko menjadi orang sakit Baekhyun, kamu memang harus siap ditinggalkan orang yang kamu sayang" – Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun sukses jatuh cinta dan patah hati kurang dari tiga puluh menit. CHANBAEK/YAOI/SemiBaku/Mind to review?


_**Aku belajar menyukai orang yang membenciku**_

 _ **Aku belajar menyayangi orang yang menyukaiku**_

 _ **Aku belajar mencintai orang yang menyayangiku**_

 _ **Tapi nyatanya aku sendiri menyedihkan**_

 _ **Karna itu aku berhenti berharap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By :**_

 _ **CherryBlassom**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ini adalah resiko menjadi orang sakit Baekhyun, kamu memang harus siap ditinggalkan orang yang kamu sayang" – Chanyeol._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rumah sakit adalah tempat kedua yang dibenci oleh Baekhyun selain sekolah, kenapa dia benci sekolah? Alasan nya karna sekolah itu membosankan, semua harus kau pelajari mulai dari hafalan hingga hitungan. Disekolah juga tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dikerjakan. Byun Baekhyun bukan siswa teladan yang selalu mengerjakan tugas, memperhatikan guru atau menuruti aturan. Mungkin lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa menikmati masa sekolah semau kita karna kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali seumur hidup. Tapi hari ini dia terpaksa ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang sakit, teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya menjadi penghuni salah satu ruangan rumah sakit, Kim Jongdae tidak sekolah beberapa hari belakangan karna menjalani operasi usus buntu.

"bagaimana rasannya operasi? Menyenangkan?"

"menyenangkan kepalamu"

"ih kenapa kamu jadi marah sih"

"sakit tau"

"makanya jangan cari-cari penyakit"

"mana ada orang yang ingin sakit Byun bodoh, apalagi mencarinya kecuali penyakitmu menghasilkan uang"

"tentu saja menghasilkan uang"

"cih, menghasilkan uang dari mana" Jongdae mencibir

"ya menghasilkan uang untuk dokter lah, memangnya ada yang gratis di dunia ini?"

"tentu saja, oksigen yang kamu hirup itu kan gratis dari tuhan memangnya kamu bayar?"

"percuma saja berbicara denganmu"

"Byun bodoh kamu harusnya bersyukur masih bisa bernafas dengan gratis bayangkan kalau bernafas saja diminta bayaran bisa-bisa kamu sekarat setiap hari kan?"

"wah wah sejak kapan Kim cempreng menjadi pendakwah?"

"percuma saja aku berbicara denganmu"

"kamu bisa nya copy paste omongan orang saja ya"

"terserah saja terserah"

"ngomong-ngomong ini aku bawakan buah"

"kupaskan byun"

"maaf, itu perintah atau permintaan tolong?"

"terserah saja kamu sebut apa"

"makan sendiri saja, dasar cempreng"

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya keluar ruangan Jongdae, teman macam apa dia itu masih untung Baekhyun ingat kalau dia sedang sakit masih saja seperti itu kelakuan nya, sakit atau sehat sama saja menyebalkan nya. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitaran rumah sakit, lingkungan nya sudah pasti bersih tapi bau obat-obatan yang menyatu sangat menyengat hidung. Hal ini membuatmu merasa tidak akan pernah sehat jika sudah masuk kesini.

Kaki kecilnya berhenti melangkah berbalik dengan cepat, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya, dengan begitu Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang rumah sakit berada disini lama-lama sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Baekhyun mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di halte bus menunggu bus yang menuju rumahnya datang, tangan nya mengotak-atik ponsel membuka media sosialnya grup pesan kelasnya begitu heboh membicarakan hal-hal yang tak karuan

Membosankan.

Kadang ingin rasanya cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini, pada umumnya sekolah itu sama saja tipenya. Ada guru pemarah atau _killer_ yang punya banyak hatters ada pula guru penuh kelembutan yang biasanya banyak fans, ada siswa pintar ada pula siswa yang biasa-biasa saja, ada guru yang adil ada juga yang tidak adil, ada siswa yang memikat ada pula siswa yang tak dikenal, ada guru yang menerangkan pelajaran dengan sungguh-sungguh ada pula yang hanya member catatan kemudian duduk didepan kelas sambil sesekali sedikit berbicara, ada siswa yang serius sekali memperhatikan ada pula yang serius tidur, kalau ini terus dibahas tak aka nada habisnya sedangkan bus sudah datang didepan mata.

Baekhyun menaiki bus memilih tempat duduk dipojok jendela agar bisa melihat dengan jelas keluar jendela, hidup yang membosankan pikirnya. Baekhyun butuh sedikit tantangan dalam hidupnya agar hidupnya terasa _lebih hidup_ tak sekedar bangun tidur, pagi berangkat sekolah, belajar, istirahat, belajar lagi, pulang sekolah, makan, tidur, mengerjakan tugas, memainkan ponsel, kemudian tidur lagi. Membosankan sekali rutinitas ini, kadang khayalan nya menjadi tinggi seperti berpetualang di Negri dongeng seperti Narnia walau nyatanya negri itu tidak pernah ada.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Baekhyun akan berangkat sekolah, wajah kusut khas bangun tidur tergambar diwajah nya, Baekhyun menuruni tangga tempat tidurnya yang sengaja dibuat bertingkat sesuai keinginan Baekhyun pada ayahnya.

Cuci muka, mandi, ganti baju, sediakan buku pelajaran, kemudian keluar kamar, dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi dan lengkap. Sepotong roti panggang menempel dimulutnya setelah meminum segelas susu yang tersedia diatas meja.

"baekhyun berangkat ya bunda~" teriaknya mengenakan sambil mengenakan sepatu

"hati-hati dijalan"

Gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar, selebar senyuman Luhan yang menunggunya. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun tahan kesekolah, semua temah Baekhyun tidak ada yang normal. Tidak ada! Tapi menyenangkan, Luhan, anak yang sangat ceria sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih, Kyungsoo anak yang selalu berhubungan dengan buku sampai tidak mengenal teman satu kelasnya tapi ketahuilah buku yang dibaca Kyungsoo bukanlah buku pelajaran, semacam manga atau novel dan itu tadi Jongdae teman yang selalu bicara asal-asalan tanpa memikirkan nya terlebih dahulu. Tapi entah kenapa justru ketika sudah libur sekolah Baekhyun malah merindukan mereka.

"selamat pagi Byun bodoh"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"kan kamu memang bodoh"

"tidak perlu kamu perjelas juga kan"

"ngomong-ngomong nanti kita mengunjungi Jongdae kerumah sakit, bagaimana?"

Astaga! Kenapa juga Baekhyun tidak mengajak mereka kemarin

"boleh" Kyungsoo menyahut tanpa berpaling dari bacaan nya

"aku tidak bisa" tolak Baekhyun

"Ya ampun~ Byun bodoh dimana jiwa pertemananmu? Bahkan ketika…" Luhan terus melanjutkan ucapan nya

"aku kemarin sudah…" walau perkataan Baekhyun terus saja terpotong ucapan Luhan

"temanmu sendiri yang sakit tapi dengan berbagai alasan kamu tidak mau mengunjungi nya walau hanya meluangkan…"

"aku sudah…" astaga benar-benar tak ada kesempatan ketika berhadapan dengan Luhan

"sedikit saja waktu berhargamu itu, bukankah kita sahabat kenapa kau tidak mau mengunjunginya? Apa Jongdae punya salah padamu? Tega sekali kamu"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah juga kemudian kembali mengunjungi Jongdae sepulang sekolah nanti bersama dua temannya ini.

Pagi hari seperti biasa, siswa datang satu persatu memasuki kelas masing-masing. Astaga kelas Baekhyun adalah kelas paling _complete_ diantara semua kelas yang ada disekolah ini. Di kelas ini ada yang pendiam dan butuh ketenangan seperti arwah gentayangan saja butuh ketenangan, ada yang ikut-ikutan saja, ada penggosip tingkat tinggi, dan ada yang perusuh seperti Luhan yang selalu berbicara walau kebanyakan yang dia bicarakan adalah bualan, bahkan bisa saja mengatakan Song Joongki adalah kakak nya. Bohong, tapi disanalah daya tariknya seorang Luhan hingga ketua kelas dengan iseng selalu mengganggu nya, kemudian Kyungsoo yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"hadir"

"Choi Minho"

"hadir"

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Hm"

"Luhan"

"disini bu" semangat sekali anak ini

Setelah semua nama yang ada di absensi tersebutkan pelajaranpun dimulai seperti biasa, hitungan, hafalan, pemahaman, pengertian, penelitian, seperti itu saja ppekerjaan anak sekolah pada umumnya, sampai pulang sekolah ketika mereka akan mengunjungi Jongdae. Mereka bertiga melangkah bersamana menuju halte bus, Luhan adalah pejalan yang paling semangat, Baekhyun mengikuti dengan malas, kemudian Kyungsoo yang sedikit berlari karna dia terus tertinggal saat berhenti membaca bukunya sambil berjalan.

"Kyungsoo jangan membaca sambil berjalan nanti kamu masuk lubang bagaimana" tegur Luhan sungguh teman yang baik

"tergantung lubangnya sih" Kyungsoo hanya menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya

"tergantung bagaimana?"

"Ya tergantung, kalau lubangnya nikmat ya tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutar bola mata dengan malas mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo, dia itu hanya memiliki tampang _innocent_ tapi memori nya sudah penuh akan kepornoan yang dia baca.

"maksudku lubang jalan Kyungsoo, mana ada yang nikmat ketika kamu justru mencium aspal"

"tergantung juga sih"

"apalagi gantungnya?" kali ini Baekhyun yang menyahut

"kalau kaki nya yang jatuh duluan artinya tidak jadi mencium tanah"

"lebih baik aku bicara dengan tiang ini" ucap Luhan dramatis

Mereka duduk bertiga di halte bus dengan Kyungsoo yang masih saja membaca walau tidak lagi membaca buku, kali ini dia membaca di ponselnya entah itu sesuatu yang penting atau tidak. Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum seraya menyanyi-nyanyi kecil dan Baekhyun setengah terkantuk menunggui bus.

"bus nya datang" Luhan bersorak girang memasuki bus

Kedua teman nya mengikuti dari belakang, mereka mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang agar bisa duduk bertiga Baekhyun pastinya duduk di dekat jendela, kemudian Kyungsoo ditengah dan Luhan disebelahnya.

"kamu baca apa soo?"

"pesan"

"pesan dua tahun belakang masih saja kamu baca"

"eh siapa bilang, enak saja kamu"

"lah terus?"

"ini aku lagi bales-balesan pesan sama si item"

"Jongin atau Kai?"

"mereka orang yang sama" Baekhyun meluruskan

"astaga jadi si item cuma ada satu ya? Aku pikir Jongin sama Kai itu beda"

"ya beda lah"

"kata kamu orang yang sama, bagaimana sih kamu"

"beda nya yang satu Jongin dari kata Jong dan In sedangkan Kai hanya satu kata"

Kedua teman Baekhyun merotasikan matanya, seperti yang sering mereka ucapkan satu sama lain _'percuma saja berbicara denganmu'_ karna yang kamu katakana itu kadang hal tidak penting. Kenapa juga mereka tahan berteman sedangkan mereka saling kesal satu sama lain.

Bus berhenti didepan rumah sakit, mereka bertiga turun dari bus menuju ruangan Jongdae dirawat didalam sana terlihat Jongdae sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, seperti biasa anak itu pasti sedang bermain _game_ walau _game class of clan_ sudah lama sekali tidak diminati banyak orang, Luhan melangkah riang menyapa Jongdae yang masih focus pada ponsel nya

"Haeee cempreng"

"hai" jawab Jongdae tanpa beralih dari ponsel nya

"kita kesini untuk menemui dia dan dia malah _mengacangi_ kita"

"aku tidak meminta kamu kesini kan"

"yasudah kita pulang saja, dimana sih sopan santu kamu"

"eh Baekhyun?" Jongdae menoleh ketika mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disebelah Luhan

"apa?"

"segitu rindu nya kamu sama aku sampai kesini kamu kesini lagi"

"maksudnya? Baekhyun sudah kesini? Kapan?" tanya Luhan bingung

"kemarin, dia membawakan aku buah kemarin"

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang sih Baek?"

"memangnya kamu memberiku kesempatan buat menjelaskan"

"itu… maaf aku tidak bermaksud"

"jadi pulang tidak nih?" sambar Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan membacanya

"jangan, aku kan hanya bercanda"

"aku mau keluar sebentar" ucap Baekhyun permisi pada teman-teman nya

"mau kemana?"

"mataku tidak enak menatap kalian-kalian saja setiap hari, aku juga butuh _refreshing_ "

"seperti orang _stress s_ aja kamu"

"siapa yang tidak s _tress_ jika sehari-hari hanya berbaur dengan kalian?"

"kalau sudah berpisah nanti kamu juga kangen" cibir Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menoleh kekiri dan kekanan ketika berada di lorong rumah sakit, masih saja membosankan tapi tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang yang terlihat seperti 'tuyul besar' diujung sana, kepalanya botak dengan telinga seperti peri, cukup menarik perhatian sih. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya yang berada di depan mesin minuman mata kecil Baekhyun tak henti mengamati anak ini dengan spesifik.

 _Tinggi, hidungnya mancung, matanya bulat, walaupun dia botak aku yakin dia adalah anak yang tampan ketika memiliki rambut, tubuh proposional seperti cocok menjadi atlet kutebak dia pasti populer disekolahnya, tapi telinganya itu… kenapa aneh sekali? Apa mungkin…_

"sampai kapan kamu menatapi aku? Nanti suka loh" ucapnya mengambil posisi duduk yang malah diikuti Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya

"apasih, maaf aku pikir tadi kamu itu tuyul besar penghuni rumah sakit ini"

"mana ada tuyul pakai baju"

"tapi kamu kan botak"

"jadi orang botak itu tuyul? Kesimpulan dari mana itu?"

"sudahlah, aku minta maaf"

"tidak apa-apa, santai saja"

"ngomong-ngomong kamu pasien?"

"aku dokter"

"bohong sekali sudah jelas kamu pakai baju pasien malah mengaku dokter" cibir Baekhyun membuat pria disebelahnya terkekeh kecil

"kalau sudah tau kenapa juga bertanya"

"hanya mau memastikan"

"iya aku ini pasien"

"sakit apa? Kanker?"

"tidak separah itu sih, kok kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"soalnya dikepala kamu ada bekas jahitan"

"tumor otak"  
"ugh, semoga kamu cepat sembuh ya"

"thank`s, namaku Park Chanyeol"

"aku Byun Baekhyun"

"kamu masih sekolah ya?"

"iya, kelas sebelas"

"harusnya kamu memanggilku kakak"

"kamu sudah lulus memangnya?"

"belum sih, aku kelas dua belas"

"beda satu tahun saja kok"

"tetap saja perbedaan kan?"

"iya iya kak Chanyeol"

"pintar~"

"kakak sekolah dimana?"

"XOXO High School"

"ouh, orang kaya ya?"

"tidak semua orang yang sekolah disana orang kaya Baek"

"iya juga sih"

"kamu kenapa disini?"

"mengunjungi temanku"

"ouh, sakit apa?"

"usus buntu"

"yang pintar menyanyi itu bukan teman kamu?"

"suara cempreng begitu kakak bilang pintar nyanyi?"

"suaranya bagus kok"

"iya, namanya Jongdae"

"iya kakak ingat dia sering nyanyi-nyanyi kalau keluar ruangannya"

"kak Chanyeol tinggi ya"

"iya, mungkin karna sering latihan basket"

"tuh kan benar"

"apanya?"

"tadi aku sudah tebak kalau kakak itu atlet"

"dulu juga tidak sekurus ini"

"orang sakit wajar saja kalau kurus kak"

"kamu jaga kesehatan ya, jangan sampai sakit seperti kakak"

"iya kak"

"kamu tidak dicari sama teman kamu?"

"tidak tau, kakak pasti punya pacar ya?"

"kenapa tanya seperti itu?"

"orang tampan kan biasanya banyak yang naksir"

"sekarang sudah tidak ada"

"yang benar?"

"iya serius"

"kenapa memang nya?"

"soalnya kakak kan sakit, mana ada yang mau pacaran sama orang sakit"

"siapa bilang? Aku mau tuh"

"pacar kamu sakit juga?"

 _Maksud aku, aku mau jadi pacar kak Chanyeol~_

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya ketika batin nya menjerit seperti itu, ternyata Chanyeol bukan tipe laki-laki yang peka, sebenarnya aneh juga sih Baekhyun suka pada laki-laki yang baru dia kenal beberapa menit lalu tapi Chanyeol itu mempesona, jadi anggap saja Baekhyun sudah terjerat pesonanya. Tatapan matanya, suara serak-serak basahnya dan yang penting wajahnya. Tipe Baekhyun sekali

"tidak, aku mana punya pacar"

"Baekhyun kan cantik masa tidak punya pacar"

 _Ya tuhan jantungku kenapa jedag jedug?_

Baekhyun _blushing_ ketika dikatai cantik oleh Chanyeol, kalau orang lain yang mengatakan nya Baekhyun pasti marah tapi kalau Chanyeol yang mengatakan nya rasanya lain. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutmu

"aku serius kak"

"kakak sendiri tampan kenapa tidak punya pacar?"

"ini adalah resiko menjadi orang sakit Baekhyun, kamu memang harus siap ditinggalkan orang yang kamu sayang"

Potek,

Jadi Chanyeol sudah punya pacar, hanya saja dia ditinggal tapi dia masih sayang sama pacarnya, itulah kesimpulan pertama yang diambil oleh Baekhyun. Dunia memang kejam, disaat si mungil Byun baru merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta kenyataan malah memukulnya seperti ini

"aku permisi dulu kak"

"mau kemana?"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan walau Chanyeol memanggil-manggil nya sedari tadi, Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta dan patah hati kurang dari tiga puluh menit

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong, kenalin nama gua Cherry

Disini gua nulis ff Chanbaek buat menuangkan apa yang ada dipikiran gua, ada yang suka? Kalau ada silahkan dibaca~ dan makasih banyak yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca

Ini adalah ff pertama yang berani gua publish dan masih punya banyak kekurangan jadi buat memperbaiki tulisan gua sebagai pemula sudikah teman-teman mengomentari member kritik dan saran nya?

Salam sayang, Cherry 3


End file.
